


First Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses are always awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

“Kagami kun, are you sure?”

Silence.

“Because you don’t look--”

“Kuroko! I’m sure!” Kagami’s face was bright red as he stared at the boy in his lap. Kuroko, giving him his usual Kuroko face, leaned a bit closer to his face. In response, Kagami yelped like a scared little girl.

“Kagami kun doesn’t sound sure, either.”

“Kuroko! Please!”

“Alright, alright.” He brushed his lips against Kagami’s, who immediately stiffened up. Maybe it was just the cold of sitting outside on the ground, but he wasn’t too sure, since Kuroko was the one outdoing him in kissing. He felt a tongue graze his lips as if to say “Kagami kun, you’re supposed to kiss back” and it pulled him out of his daze. He kissed back, a hand on Kuroko’s cheek as he did so.

Somewhere along the lines Kuroko’s tongue weaved its way past Kagami’s lips. Boy, is he restless, Kagami thought to himself. His blush covered his whole face and half his neck by now. Just when their tongues started wrestling each other, the gym door slammed open. “Ah, Kagami, you’re still--” a horror-stricken Hyuuga froze in the middle of his sentence as Kagami thanked the gods for a reason to stop kissing. Not that he didn’t like it, it was just something that Kuroko was better than him at.

“Hyuuga senpai--” Kagami stood up abruptly, thus causing the bluenet to fall off his lap. Kagami mumbled his apologies, helping him to stand, and Kuroko gave him that blank look. Hyuuga shook his head.

“You’re obviously...a bit busy. Don’t worry about it.” He was halfway through the door before he turned around and said, “I catch you guys making out outside again and I’ll tell coach to bench you from our next game.”

Kagami gulped and Hyuuga smirked as he disappeared inside. It was fun messing with the first years.


End file.
